


Cold hands

by Ladymilkshake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Cute Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino Friendship, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymilkshake/pseuds/Ladymilkshake
Summary: He didn't know how it happened. All he remembered was leaning in and kissing Haruno Sakura, his best friend's girlfriend.The disgust and guilt overwhelmed Sasuke at the sight of Sakura actually wanting him but what made it worse was that his girlfriend was best friends with her.The secret of this night was locked between the two of them but for how long?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 39
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

The music from the club was booming in the ravenette's ears as he sat at a reserved seat, his black eyes were skimming through the crowd and he casually sipped on his cocktail. The Uzumaki blond he managed to call his good friend was busy on the dance floor, a few minutes ago he was trying to pull him to dance. 

He obviously rejected such a proposal. 

"Sasuke, you seem to be looking for something?"

The dark haired Uchiha shifted his gaze to the woman who's voice managed to reach his ears through the bustling party, without a second to pass, he brought his gaze back to his drink. Sasuke sighed as he felt the cool feeling of alcohol linger in his breath. 

"Sasuke can–" The pale skinned man stiffened a bit when he heard her soft voice tickle his ears, her breath that scented of some cherry flavored alcohol pinched his nostrils. "–you hear me now?"

Something about the sound of her voice was very seductive, he couldn't help but shift his gaze to her. Her bright pastel green eyes stared deep into his black ones. 

"What." His tone was rough, far more harsh than he intended. Sakura flinched as she pouted, he couldn't understand why his heart was beating so fast at the sight of her looking... Cute? 

"I just wanted to know what you were looking for..." Sakura pushed a loose strand of her strawberry pink hair behind her ear.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her. Was she honestly trying to flirt with him right now? 

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, his drink was finished and the object of his attention was nowhere to be found. He hated how much attention she drew to herself, she was such a magnet to people and men. 

He was obviously better than them. 

"Are you looking for Ino?" Sakura asked softly, her tone seemed distant. Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up, far more hotter than it earlier was. 

Her hand was laid on his inner thigh as she squeezed it a bit. He didn't know why he felt parched like he just didn't have a drink a few moments ago. Eyes dark as night trailed down from her face to her revealed cleavage. 

_'What is going on? I feel hot.'_

"Sasuke." She called out to him with her wet lips pursed. 

He didn't know how it happened, but right in that moment his lips were against hers hungrily as she readily accepted him. She cupped his face as their tongues intermingled.

_'What the hell am I doing.'_

Immediately, Sasuke pulled away with his eyes wide in disbelief. He felt his heart beating so fast and he didn't understand why, just why was any of this happening. 

Did anyone see them? 

That was the first thought that ran through his mind. Suddenly, Sakura dived in for another kiss but he quickly halted her in her tracks. 

"What the hell is wrong with you." He snapped at her as he pushed her away from him. "You're dating Naruto. I'm his friend, how could you want to continue doing that."

"...but you're the one that initiated it." 

It felt like a stab to his chest when he heard that. She was right in this moment, he was the one that kissed her. 

"Shut up." He growled. "... Is this how you throw yourself at men when Naruto isn't watching."

"NO!" Sakura yelled with her fists clenched, she stared deeply into Sasuke's disgusted eyes as she tried to speak, "I... I love Naruto but I... I..."

_'I don't want to hear it...'_

"I lov–"

"Hey guys!" 

The two instantly shifted their gaze to the voice of the person who had a sweet lavender perfume on her porcelain skin. Her pale blond hair was packed in a high pony tail as she wore a black spaghetti string dress that snugly hugged her body. 

Sasuke rose to his feet as he stared into Ino's eyes, the baby blue orbs stared back as she had a cheeky grin on her face. His guts curled and he clenched his jaw. 

He tried walking away from her, looking at her the more made him sick at himself. Did she see them? 

She caught hold of his arm and stood in front of him. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this. Were you and Sakura fighting?"

He stiffened in his tracks as he heard her sentence. He pulled his hand away harshly and walked away without a word. Right in this moment he couldn't look her in the eyes. 

Just maybe she'll see through him like she always does. 

Right in this moment, he was afraid that she'll leave him after smelling the scent of cherry cocktail on his lips. 

He didn't know what he felt but what he could identify right now was, fear. 

Fear was something an Uchiha never felt. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke slowly opened his onyx eyes as he felt the warmth of the sun tickle his pale skin. The appearance of her pretty blue eyes looking down at him made him feel peaceful, it was like looking up into a clear sky. Her long pale blond hair framed her face as her fingers trailed his jawline. 

He laid still and just watched her quietly, it was moments like this he didn't know what to expect from her. 

"Hey handsome." She teased, her thumb traced his bottom lip and he couldn't hold back a little smile. It however didn't last, the memory of last night came back to him like a freight train. 

Why was he feeling so... Guilty. It was just a harmless kiss. A kiss that was shared with her best friend, a kiss that was shared with his friend's girlfriend. 

Ino frowned upon seeing his unusual reaction, his gaze was cast away from hers. So far away and aloof, yet so Sasuke. She slapped his cheek playfully and said, 

"Why are you being so moody, I noticed it from the club yesterday." She laid down across his broad chest and folded her arms, her baby blue eyes that could make any sinner confess stared deeply into his dark ones, "...So what's the problem?"

"Nothing." Sasuke muttered loud enough for her to hear, he rose up prompting her to rise with him. He ran his large hands through his black messy hair as he stared at the window. It was around 6:25am. His lecture was an 8:00 o'clock class. "We have to get ready."

Ino scoffed in annoyance, if there was one thing he knew she hated, it was being ignored. She tied her hair in a messy bun while grumbling.

"You don't have to tell my twice, idiot." She huffed before waltzing into the bathroom. He couldn't hold back his chuckle at her fond nickname and her being angry at him. 

This was better than the truth of what was truly bothering him. 

* * *

"See you later." She said with her arms folded over her fashionable autumn turtle neck, she bounced on her heels expectantly while taking slow steps away from him. 

He knew exactly what she wanted. 

Sasuke smirked before grabbing hold of her slender waist and planting a kiss on her forehead. He loved her, he loved the way her pale skin flushed in embarrassment, or when her smaller hands held his. Though he'll never admit to this. 

She looked up at him and his heart stopped. 

Deep in her blue eyes she searched endlessly in the abyss of his black ones for an answer. Why was she so persistent to know? He hated this. 

"See you then." He pulled away from her lingering hold and walked away to his respective hall. He was aware of her ego and the reputation she had to carry. 

_Ino Yamanaka, the top grade fashionable student of the medicine field. A woman who spares nobody a chance and only speaks to a few she considers worthy. A confident, bossy bitch._

She was all this but he knew the vulnerable side of her behind closed doors. 

She was... 

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he saw her. Her pink hair and her pale green eyes were fixed on him, pink lips pursed into a shy smile as she bashfully looked away. 

Something in him curled in disgust. He hated this, he regretted it and just wanted it to seem like it never happened but it did. 

It happened and he had to face it. He was over thinking this, blowing it out of proportion in his head. He was drunk and he didn't do it because he had feelings for her. 

"Tch." He clicked his tongue as he brushed passed her. 

Sakura yelped as she chased after him, "I think we should sit together since we're both sharing this class."

Sasuke brought his dull gaze to her smaller form and spat coldly to her face, "Stay away from me."

Sakura froze as Sasuke made his way to the corner of the hall and mixed in with strangers. He didn't want to be in the company of people he knew, his mind was foggy and it annoyed him to no limit. 

"It's Uchiha-kun." yipped a student beside Sasuke who seemed to heavily admire the prodigy. Sasuke's aura was dark and cold like it usually was but more repulsive today. 

The students got the idea to mind their businesses and not to socialize with the most unapproachable person on campus yet the most popular male. It was still a mystery on how he was dating Yamanaka Ino. 

_"I heard they're just dating for popularity. Yamanaka Ino is just using Sasuke-kun to get more popular."_

_"I know. Two of the most gorgeous people on campus being together, it's just for the fame."_

Usually, conversations like this won't bother Sasuke on any day. He'd ignore it and focus on the class but now his mind was everywhere, the thought of them saying shit that they don't know anything about aggravated him. Everything felt like shit.

The sight of Sakura from across the room staring at him made him feel like shit. 

"Would you nobodies just shut your mouths. It's getting really irritating hearing your annoying voices." He growled darkly as his eyes left no room for their conversation to carry on. 

He was losing his cool and he needed an outlet for this. He needed a way to get this guilt of his chest. He didn't understand why he felt the way he did and why it was so powerful on him. 

Suddenly, his phone pinged in his jean pocket. The ravenette fished his phone out reluctantly and stared at the message he received, his onyx orbs slowly moved up to meet green ones with her message in his mind. 

_'Please meet me at the football field after this lecture. We need to talk, Sasuke-kun.'_


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know... I mean! I know that Sakura-chan is always mean and has a rotten personality but...." Naruto mumbled under his breath as he sipped on his cup of coffee, "...nowadays there's just something different about her."

"What's different about her?" asked Ino with a snort, "... If it's her forehead then I can't see it."

Naruto scowled as he gave her a light punch in the arm, "Hey don't make fun of Sakura, I'm being serious here."

Ino rubbed her arm gently and frowned at the blond male sitting beside her, "You idiot! I was joking. You didn't have to hit me so hard."

She punched him with a force much harder than his. Naruto groaned in pain as he vigorously rubbed his aching muscle, she had a smug expression on her face and Naruto remembered just how annoying she was to him. 

"That's unfair! I didn't even hit you that hard!"

"Whatever, I thought we were talking about Sakura." Ino scoffed while flipping her thick blonde hair to the side. Why was she always so mean.

Reluctantly, Naruto continued his innermost thoughts to her, "I know I'm not supposed to be feeling the way I'm feeling but it's like she's distancing herself away from me... It's like..."

"She's hiding something." Ino said softly as Naruto stared at her wide eyed. She brought her cup of cream filled coffee to her pink lips and quietly sipped on it. 

"How... Did you know?" 

"I don't know I was just saying anything, dumbass." She snapped before attending back to her hot drink. Naruto stared at her as she fidgeted a bit under his intense blue gaze. 

"Quit gawking at me! You're being a creep."

"Sasuke too huh."

"What!" Ino squeaked causing her to drop her hot coffee on her chest. She cried in pain as Naruto panicked, he tried to wipe the coffee stain off her shirt. "Look what you made me do! You're turning me into a public clown and get your hands off of me!"

"Stop making such a fuss, it wasn't even my fault that you poured your coffee." Naruto retaliated in his defense. 

"Not your fault? You startled me!" She yelled. 

"Why were you startled! I just said his name!"

"Well shut up! Who cares about his name. I need to get this thing cleaned up before it destroys my pretty clothes!" She rose to her feet fuming in anger.

"There's a changing room near the stadium I can take you there." Naruto said as he lead the way. "... You're high maintenance Ino."

"Of course I am, I'm a luxury you can't afford, Uzumaki." She snapped as Naruto rolled his eyes. 

He was wondering just where Sakura was.

* * *

"Why did you call me here."

Sakura stood quietly as she stared at the raven haired male, his eyes were dark and unfazed like they usually were. His hands ever so cold were buried in his pockets. 

"We both know we need to talk."

"We don't have to talk about anything."

She froze with her mouth shut close, she really wanted to say something but whenever she looked into his dark eyes her knees got weak. 

Sasuke turned on his heel and began walking away, "Sasuke! I know you've been thinking about it too!" Sakura yelled with her fists tightly held together. "... I know it's something you can't easily forget! It was good wasn't it."

The Uchiha stood without a word, Sakura panted in frustration at him. Why did he always seem like a brick wall? Why couldn't she ever reach into him and see him as he truly was. 

"There was nothing good about it." He declared as he looked over his shoulder with a taunting stare. "You're sloppy." 

"Sasuke..." She said with a lump in her throat. She didn't understand why she always got hurt when it came to him. He shifted his gaze to the scenery of their campus and slightly admired it but a familiar pair of yellow hair caught his sight. 

Naruto and Ino stood beside each other as they were staring at the couple. Ino's eyes shifted from Sakura to Sasuke and laid fixated on him. 

"What are you two doing alone here?" asked Ino as an already irritated expression braced her temperamental face. She jabbed an accusatory finger at Sasuke as Naruto stepped forward to speak. 

"You idiots are acting like high school teenagers! Besides what did you mean by Sakura being 'sloppy'."

Sasuke as usual had an unfazed expression on his face, he rolled his eyes and barked sharply at the Uzumaki. 

"Ask your girlfriend."

"You idiot I'm asking you!" yelled Naruto in frustration, him and Sasuke were like the reincarnation of dogs and cats. Eternal rivals. 

Sakura stood still behind Sasuke as she observed their argument unravel before her, she noticed the hard stare of blue eyes from Ino but what caught her eye was. 

"Why the fuck are you wearing his hoodie." Sasuke said lowly, his eyes were fixed on Ino who wore Naruto's orange hoodie. It draped over her curvy body and Sasuke was very much aware of how attached Naruto was to it. 

"The dummy made me spill my coffee on my shirt!" yelled Ino with her fists clenched, "Stop questioning me when you're the one in this suspicious setting!"

"Tch! Still I don't expect you to be wearing his clothes. You could've just cleaned it up!" Sasuke's tone was harsher as he began losing his well built up cool. 

"Why are you caring about her clothes! Are you suggesting that I should've left her to catch a cold idiot." Added Naruto who fiercely locked gazes with Sasuke. 

Everything was shitty. 

This whole "confrontation" was shitty.

He could honestly care less about anything going on here and their annoying voices. 

However, the sight of Ino irritated at him, yelling and pointing fingers at him while wearing another man's clothing vexed him to no limit. She probably scented of Naruto's ramen musk and the faint scent of loser aura. 

He grabbed hold of her wrist and yanked her with him out of there. She protested behind him, yelled at him, rained curses down on him for pulling her away but the only thing he could sense was Naruto's scent on her. 

He wanted it off of her body. 

* * *

"What's wrong with that loser." Naruto said with his hands on his toned hips, he shifted his gaze to Sakura who's gaze was fixed on the disappearing figures of Sasuke and Ino. "Besides you're not sloppy Sakura-chan, don't listen to the duck butt."

"You dummy!" yelled Sakura as she punched his arm, the blond male yelped in pain as he rubbed his arm. 

"That's twice now!"

Sakura couldn't bring herself to look at him, she couldn't bring herself to realize that her heart was divided. She was undeserving of Naruto and it hurt.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto leant closer to her with a slight pout, "Did I say something bad?"

"Just don't give Ino your hoodie anymore!" She clenched her fist willing herself believe that, that was the real problem of her anger and frustration. "I don't want to see her in your clothes got it!"

"..... Okay?" Naruto raised a brow questionably at her but smirked at her flustered cheeks. "Is Sakura-chan blushing for me? How cute."

"Shut up idiot!" yelled Sakura as her cheeks grew more flushed. "Let's... Let's get out of here."

Naruto watched as she stomped ahead but he quickly caught hold of her wrist prompting her to halt in her steps. She whipped her head back and stared into his deep blue eyes. 

"What's wrong with you Naruto..." She squeaked a bit. Naruto smiled as he let loose his grip on her. 

"Nothing... I just wanted to tell you something." He said with his eyes fixed solely on her. "I was thinking of going out to dinner tonight. Talk and...." He shifted his gaze away from her slowly, "... Maybe catch up on each other."

"Don't you have practice later in the evening." She asked rather softly. 

"I cancelled it..." Naruto said as he tightened his grip on her hand. "... We both know we haven't had some closure between us because I'm always so busy."

"You idiot." Sakura clenched her fist and her jaw, "You want to be a superstar basketball player then focus on it. I'm fine–"

"We're not fine! We both know that, so just give me this." Naruto yelled causing her to flinch a bit, he scoffed and pulled her into his warm embrace. "... Give me a chance to show you I still care."

Sakura widened her eyes as she inhaled the familiar musk of the gutsy man she knew, the man who loved her more than anything else. This was the least she could do.

".... Okay... Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Ino stared at him as he washed her shirt in their bathroom, her blue eyes was fixed on his form. He wringed her shirt dry and didn't turn to face her, their class won't be for another two hours.

"I told you I could do it by myself."

"I know." He muttered. 

"What's wrong Sasuke."

"It's nothing."

"What is it."

Sasuke rose to his feet and stared into her blue eyes. She sat on the toilet seat in her black lace bra and jeans, she stared up at him with her brows slanted in concern. 

"If there was a reason for you to stop feeling anything for me, what would be it." He asked with his tone soft yet detached. 

She opened her mouth to speak but sooner refrained after a second or three. Sasuke shifted his gaze from her and proceeded to leave after being denied an answer. 

"I don't know... I don't think I can stop feeling emotions for you." She rose to her feet and gingerly collected her shirt from his pale cold hands. "... We've come so far. Though we fight and argue over little things, it doesn't mean that I will stop loving you."

Sasuke stared down at her with his expression blank, she leaned in and pressed a kiss on his cheek and smiled. 

"Don't ever doubt my love for you." She grinned before punching him in the arm causing him to yelp in pain. "... Now stop getting bat shit crazy and being moody. We still have classes!"

"I don't understand you." Sasuke scowled while rubbing his arm fervently, "You're all sweet then you're hitting me in the next moment."

"Ya, such is life sweetheart. Now I'm going to make some Onigiri for us to eat." Ino waved her wet shirt around before prancing towards their dryer. 

"Wear a shirt before anyone walks in here." He said as he fished out one of his hoodies from the bathroom closet for her, "... And sees your chest."

"What about it? It's not like they haven't seen my gorgeous body in a bikini." Ino slapped the dryer shut before catching the hoodie that he threw at her. 

He rolled his eyes as she cupped her boobs in her hands and juggled them teasingly.

"Stop doing that." He said while making his way to the bedroom, he could hear Ino's childish laughter from behind him and he sighed. 

Sasuke sat on their bed comfortably before laying down on it with an exhale. He fixed his gaze to the bland ceiling he was use to opening his eyes in the morning to see, and closing them at night just as he was about to drift off to a peaceful slumber. 

He shut his eyes and took in a sharp breath of air, lingering in the peacefulness he had in this moment. He groaned as bit at feeling a sudden weight on his lower half. 

Once more he opened his eyes, and staring back at him was the beautiful baby blue he was accustomed to seeing whenever he woke up in the morning. 

"Ino..." He said with his voice gruff. She wore only his hoodie and nothing more, her eyes stared into his so eagerly and he knew exactly what she wanted. "We have class..."

"We have time." She whispered against the shell of his ear as she pushed her hand under his shirt, feeling his toned abdominal muscles against her palm. He flinched a bit as a cheeky smirk fought to brace his godly features. 

"Don't do that." He ghosted over her neck with his eyes dark and heavy with lust. She looked down at him with a teasing grin. Her fingers brushed his hard nipple and an unapologetic chuckle left her pink lips. 

"Oops... My bad."

"You guys should get a room."

The heated couple widened their eyes at the familiar voice and snapped their head towards the door in which it came from. 

"What the hell are you doing here you pervert!" yelled Ino as she stoned the Uzumaki with a bottle of water on their bedside stand.

"Why are you so obsessed with me." Sasuke growled feeling bitter about getting cockblocked by the blond male. "... And you dumbass, we are in a room."

"Shut up Sasuke." Naruto threw his fist at him while peeping from the door, careful to dodge any flying objects "We came to check up on Ino, besides she said she'll be cooking lunch."

"We?" Ino questioned with a cocked brow.

"Yeah, I brought Sakura along."

Sasuke sighed in dread as he shifted his dark gaze to Naruto. 

"Get lost we're busy." he growled as he grabbed hold of Ino's waist and peppered kisses on her exposed neck, flaunting just how possessive he was of her. Ino bit on her lip a bit in pleasurable denial before pulling him back.

"Sasuke." She whispered to him, her hands cupped his cute face and his dark eyes were like that of a felines. "We have to postpone this. We have company."

"Let them get out." He said bluntly as his fingers drew small circles on her bare thighs. His usual monotonous voice dropped lower in subtle need. "I'm already in the mood for this."

Ino's cheeks flushed as she stared at him, he didn't avert his gaze from her to show he was serious, however, his cheeks were tinted pink.

She sighed in frustration before yelling at Naruto to get out of their bedroom. "I'll be there in a moment, let me just get dressed."

Sasuke obviously was disappointed at the thought of their company. They were his friends, he usually didn't mind them being around his apartment but in the last few days it's just been very hectic for him.

Ino got up from his lap after pressing a deep kiss on his lips. 

"Don't do that." he muttered lowly, "you're making me horny."

Ino blinked at him, obviously speechless at how sexy he sounded and his blunt remark. She lowered her gaze to his lower region and Sasuke followed her in her shameless travel.

"Oh." She said.

He rolled his eyes and made no attempt to cover himself from her, "You have something to do, don't you?"

"Can you handle _that_ by yourself." She asked while pointing at his crotch. Sasuke smirked a bit before replying her question.

"Do you intend on doing something about it?"

She chuckled before packing her hair into a messy ponytail and licking her lips suggestively, furthering the ache in his lower region.

"No."

"Why the hell did you even ask." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he watched her walk away to the other room while laughing.

"I was teasing you, Sasuke-kun." She said in the cutest tone she could muster up. "When you're done solving that problem meet us in the living room."

"You're the cause of this problem." He grunted, "... You should come take responsibility."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I intended to make this chapter longer but I got lazy and tired. In the next chapter it'll be longer than this and maybe some crazy stuff will happen


	5. Chapter 5

Ino giggled as she slapped Naruto's arm, her clothes were soaked from previously having had water splashed on her by the Uzumaki. 

"You're a dumbass." She hid her laughter behind her hand and Naruto couldn't help but stare at her. He grinned and splashed more water on her. "Stop it!"

"Hey! That's what dumbasses do."

"You're cleaning up my kitchen! Everything you touch turns into a mess." Ino eyed the wet, dirty kitchen courtesy to Naruto's presence. She nestled her hands on her hips and clicked her tongue. "Get out before I hit you with a frying pan."

"So mean." He groaned with his eyes closed. Ino glared at him with an accusatory finger. 

"You're lucky I even entertained your presence here for more than a minute." Her blue eyes grew dark, "Now get out, shoo."

"Fine." pouted the blue eyed trouble maker. 

Naruto turned on his heel and yelped upon seeing the Uchiha standing in the kitchen's doorway. Sasuke stared at him, his glare boring deadly holes into the other male. 

"You were here all along!?" sputtered Naruto, the blond sooner broke into laughter as droplets of water dripped from his locks.

Sasuke stood unfazed; his obsidian coloured eyes barely fixed on the blond male who skimmed past him sooner shifted to Ino. 

"You're wet." He pointed out.

"Yeah, it's Naruto's fault." Ino scowled as she stirred her pot of sauce. She pat a small amount on her palm and took a taste before adding a pinch of salt to her masterpiece. "He was distracting me."

"Hn." He approached her side and silently peered into her pot. "I observed."

Ino hummed in response, she shifted her blue eyes to his blank face but she could tell he was curious about what she was cooking. 

"You want to have a taste, Susu~"

She noticed the flush on his pale cheeks and grinned, he didn't refuse her offer and took a spoonful of her wonderful sauce. 

He stiffened as his eyes widened, Ino stared at him expectantly with a hand on her hip. 

"So?"

"It's... It's really good." He muttered still in disbelief at how delicious it was. Ino noticed the small smile on his lips and that made her heart to soar.

"Thank you, just a few more minutes and you'll get something delicious to eat." She said exuding confidence and he swore he could see her head swell. 

The Uchiha looked away from her happy face and remembered last night. If there was one thing he despised it was betrayal, but how come he fell down that pit. 

He hated it yet somehow fell victim to her. 

Ino widened her eyes the moment he grabbed hold of her waist and whirled her to face him. 

"Hey Sasu–" She was cut short as his lips met hers in a hungry passionate kiss. 

The blond lady trembled a bit before he hoisted her off the ground and onto the kitchen counter, closing the space between them she felt weaker under his touch. He never kissed her like this, so desperately.

She pulled back panting for air, but Sasuke wasted no time in claiming her lips once more. His tongue shamelessly intertwined with hers, while her hands ran through his natural messy raven hair. 

_'This feels so much better'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he pulled away for a breath of air. Her expression was hazy and stirred him up badly. 

"Sasuke... What's.. What was that?" She asked as if in a daze. He smirked at the sight of her weak for him, but that expression reminded him of a certain pink head. 

"Kiss me, Ino." He demanded, adamant on cleaning the mark Sakura managed to make on him. 

Sakura peered from the doorway of the kitchen, her presence not acknowledged by her friends. The view of Sasuke in between the blond's smooth creamy legs, her hands tangled in his hair and the cute sounds coming from them was a sight neither one of them were going to forget soon. 

_'Why must Ino have everything....'_ Sakura stared at them with her fists clenched, _'Is Sasuke really trying to get rid of the connection we have.'_

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto called while drying out his hair with a towel. The pink haired whipped back and stared at him with wide eyes. 

Naruto looked down at her before peeping. He made an expression of disgust before taking hold of her hand. 

"Let's go watch TV or something."

"I think we should just go..." Sakura drew her hand back away from him and walked out of the apartment. 

_'I want to stop feeling this way towards Sasuke-kun. I want my heart to stop fluttering whenever he's around me, I want to stop everything, but I can't.'_

* * *

The couple sat at a dinner table in a fancy restaurant, something Sakura could never imagine Naruto to ever do or even afford. He stared at her, his mouth gaped in awe and cheeks flushed. 

"Y-You look pretty tonight." 

He watched as her cheeks tinted pink and she looked away from him. 

"Thank you."

The blond brought his gaze to the waiter who approached their table with a notepad in hand and a pen. 

"So what would you like to order?"

Naruto flipped through the menu and choked upon seeing the outrageous prices, he just settled on something relatively cheap for the both of them. 

"Okay, any drinks to go with that." 

"Water." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. 

"A glass of wine." Sakura muttered, she brought her gaze to Naruto. "–and don't worry, I'm paying for it."

A thick silence grew between them as time passed. 

_'It's like she's so far away from me... No matter what I do it seems like it's never enough. Ah what do I do to close this gaping distance between us, 'ttebayo.'_

"So how's been your classes." Naruto began, the male took a bite from his meal and eagerly stared at her. 

"Fine." 

"Um. How's your parents, my mom said she wanted to see you again."

"That's nice."

"I'm really trying my best here, Sakura-chan." Naruto clenched his jaw, "–Why are you making talking to you so damn difficult, like I'm talking to a wall."

"I don't know, Naruto." Sakura snapped, "... Maybe I don't just feel like talking."

"Well fuck me Sakura! Talk to me!" Naruto exclaimed in annoyance, "... What's the problem, I finally have time to spend with you and you're acting like I've wronged you."

"Just forget it!" She yelled with the bang of her fist on the table.

The couple stared at each other, their hearts beating so fast due to the heat of their unresolved issues yet at the same time, cold from the distance between them. 

When did they get this far apart? 

"I'm really curious Sakura-chan." Naruto bit on his cheek, desperate to swallow the lump lodged in his throat. "–Do you have feelings for Sasuke."


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura stared at him, his jaw was tight and his gaze steady on her. She clicked her tongue and knitted her brows at the sight.

"I shouldn't have even agreed to this."

She took her cup of wine and downed it immediately before rising to her feet. Naruto massaged his temples upon realizing he might've taken things too far, accusing her without any crucial evidence made him look like a terrible person.

"Sakura-chan, wait I'm–"

"–You should have continued doing what you do best and left me alone like you usually do." She clenched the strap of her bag and mumbled, "It was so much easier than this."

Naruto rose to his feet and tried to go after her but stopped to hastily pay his bills before running towards her.

The pinkette stood with her arms crossed after calling for a taxi, she cursed silently while clenching her jaw.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed her hand and turned her towards him, "I'm sorry! Ha... Ha... I shouldn't have said that, I was just so tensed with the way you were acting towards me and I..."

"Leave me alone." She shrugged him off causing the blond to flinch from the broken contact, why were her hands so cold? Sakura stared deep into his blue eyes and gulped, "Naruto... We... We need a break from each other."

Naruto froze the moment he heard those words leave her mouth, was it because of what he said? They were on rocky paths right now and they barely had enough time for each other, now she wants a break?

"Sakura wait, don't go making decisions all on your own." He tried to play it cool like he usually did but right now he couldn't stop his fingers from trembling, "If it's about what I said, I'm really really really sorry, we hardly spend time with each other, if we go on a break, it's as good as us breaking up."

She stared at him and he couldn't ignore the look in her eyes, was she actually considering it?

Sakura looked down before turning on her heel when the taxi stopped.

No words, nothing.

Naruto could only watch her walk away with the fate of their relationship hanging up in the air.

_'What should I do? I don't want to lose her.'_ He clenched his jaw as he thought. _'Think idiot think!'_

Sakura stiffened when she felt his arms wrap around her tightly, his scent flooded her nostrils, his chin rested on the cradle of her neck and his golden locks tickled her cheek.

"I'm want to be selfish, Sakura-chan. I want you all to myself, I don't want to lose you." He choked out with his hold tight around her, "Let me love you, let me have you. Don't leave me."

She didn't know how to let him go off her, she wasn't sure she wanted him to stop holding her, she didn't want to feel the emotions she was feeling.

"Naruto–"

He whirled her around and cupped her face, she looked up at him and just when she was about to protest he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"No matter how long this may take I'll wait for you, and when I lose my patience I'll come for you." He stared into her green eyes, determination burning within his. "Believe it."

* * *

Sasuke stared out the window as it rained, what a weather, it seemed to carry the burdens in the hearts of many.

He wished he could be like those dark clouds, they were far more honest that him. Sasuke ran his hands through his dark locks, why on earth was he still thinking about Sakura and their regretful kiss.

"Enough is enough." He turned on his heel and made his way towards their bedroom.

He climbed onto their bed and loomed over Ino, her golden hair was spread across the pillow and little breaths escaped her pink lips.

Sasuke stared for a minute before refraining from his confession, now was not a good time. He leaned against the headboard and observed her sleeping form, she looked so adorable in this state.

No sass, no chatter, no fire.

Though he loved all these things about her, he seemed to admire the side of her that revealed more of her innocence and vulnerability, a side to her in perfect peace and he was just about to ruin it a few minutes ago.

He ran his long fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp.

"We should go somewhere together, maybe camping in a cabin in the woods, or meeting my family." He sighed at the thought in distaste, "My mother won't stop disturbing me, always asking when she can see you and it's honestly annoying."

She inched closer to his hand and he stared in confusion before brushing her messy hair from her face.

"You're a spoilt brat." He said fondly, "...Are you going to resent me? Will you still be forgiving once you know? Why are you so unpredictable, Ino?"

The rain didn't let down in the slightest and he was grateful for it, maybe she couldn't hear a single word he said because of the heavy downpour.

He leaned close and kissed the crown of her head, her scent of flowers was a delight and he laid beside her to rest with her.

Only the future knew what would become of them. 


	7. Ino/Heather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter, just an insight into Sasuke and Sakura's tangled up relationship. Heather by Conan Gray, I recommend you listen to it.

_I still remember the third of December, me in your sweater_  
_You said it looked better on me than it did you_

_Only if you knew how much I liked you_  
_But I watch your eyes as she_

_Walks by_  
_What a sight for sore eyes_  
_Brighter than the blue sky_  
_She's got you mesmerised while I die_

_Why would you ever kiss me?_  
_I'm not even half as pretty_  
_You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester_  
_But you like her better_  
_Wish I were ~~Ino~~ Heather _

_Watch as she stands with her, holding your hand_  
_Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder_  
_But how could I hate her, she's such an angel_  
_But then again, kinda wish she were dead as she_

_Walks by_  
_What a sight for sore eyes_  
_Brighter than the blue sky_  
_She's got you mesmerised while I die_

_Why would you ever kiss me?_

  
_I'm not even half as pretty_  
_You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester_  
_But you like her better_  
_I wish I were ~~Ino~~ Heather_  
_Oh, I wish I were ~~Ino~~ Heather_  
_Oh, oh, wish I were ~~Ino~~ Heather_

_Why would you ever kiss me?_  
_I'm not even half as pretty_  
_You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester_  
_But you like her better_  
_Wish I were_


	8. Chapter 8

"This is so exciting!" Ino leaped from her desk in glee, evident dark circles sat around her eyes, "Our exams were a success and now we're going to your family's lake house, did I mention how much I love you Sasuke?" 

Sasuke tried to feign annoyance at hearing her say that, but it wasn't easy.

"Don't get too excited," He warned as her blue eyes bloomed, "It's not just us, me and Naruto made one stupid bet and now we have to spend this vacation with him."

"What's wrong with that?" Ino giggled and made her way towards him and embraced his form, "It makes the vacation even more fun."

"If you say so." The raven haired male mumbled and brushed her hair back.

Sasuke sighed in dread, like his living soul left his body. It wasn't surprising that Naruto will carry Sakura along on this getaway.

"Hey, we should start packing." Ino smiled up at him.

"Yeah, let's do that."

**_~•~_ **

Ino pranced out of their VW camper van and spread her arms out enjoying the fresh smell of the trees and the lake nearby, it was times like this she loved to wear her boots and shorts.

"Sakura-chan! Come and see this amazing view!" Ino cried out for her best friend, she took the girl under her arm and marveled at the sight.

"You guys should come and help out!" Naruto yelled but it all fell on deaf ears.

"Welcome, We're so glad to have all of you here," The two girls turned their gazes to the owner of the soft voice. The lady with raven hair walked towards them with a shawl around her shoulders and beautiful eyes just like.

"Thank you for having us, Mrs. Mikoto." Ino smiled and dived in for a hug.

_Sasuke's mother._

"Oh Ino," Mikoto embraced the energetic blond and pulled back to hold her hands, "...has my Sasuke told you how much I've been waiting to see you?"

"No, he's been keeping secrets from me I see." Ino clicked her tongue in feigned annoyance.

Mikoto laughed before shifting her gaze to Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm so glad to see you again." Mikoto leaned in and hugged the pink haired girl, "The last time I saw you was in our family Christmas party."

"It has been that long?" Sakura nervously chuckled.

Mikoto laughed and beckoned for the two girls to follow her into the large lake house.

"Itachi! Please can you go help Sasuke and Naruto with their baggage!" Mikoto called out for her eldest child and right away a 'I'm coming.' emanated from the house.

The older male soon came out of the house with a loose T-shirt and his long hair hanging out. He shifted his gaze to Ino who had a grin on her face and offered her a small smile.

"You idiot! You're cheating!" Naruto jabbed an accusatory finger at Sasuke, who had a smirk in his face.

"You boys should hurry up! Dinner is almost ready!" Mikoto said before disappearing inside the house. 

**_~•~_ **

Everyone cleaned up their dishes after eating and were comfortably sitting at the dinner table sipping on some wine.

Fugaku chuckled while staring at Sakura, "I always thought that Sasuke was going to end up with you, with the way the two of you were heading."

The young adults stiffened upon hearing those words.

"Every time, you'd come over and play house with him. Saying how you were an Uchiha and Sasuke's wife, it didn't help that he used to give you his shirts with our clan symbol." The man laughed heartily while taking a gulp from his beer.

"Dad." Sasuke growled, clearly offended by hearing his past.

"Then this new girl came all of a sudden and I was like, who's this?" Fugaku shrugged, "Sasuke introduced her to me as his girlfriend but till this day, I wonder why he didn't date Sakura."

"Fugaku!" Mikoto scolded causing the man to flinch at her tone, "You shouldn't be saying all this!"

Ino chuckled and scratched the nape of her neck.

"It's so funny right, but I guess Sasuke grew out of what he had for her." She twirled her wine, "..It was just a childhood crush."

Sakura flinched upon hearing the tear in Ino's words.

The blond rose to her feet and excused herself before walking outside for some "fresh air".

"Look what you did." Mikoto frowned with her arms crossed.

"What did I say?"

**_~•~_ **

Ino sighed while swinging her toes over the waves of the dark waters, inside that kitchen felt too tensed and clouded up her energy.

She felt someone sitting beside her.

"Wow... I feel a bit disoriented, Sasuke." Ino pouted a bit.

"Tell me about it."

Ino snapped her head to his direction to see Naruto sitting beside her while looking up at the starry sky.

"Sasuke's dad doesn't exactly know how to hide his preference for Sasuke." Naruto clicked his tongue.

"He's a pro shipper, too bad he doesn't like what's canon." Ino laid down on the wooden platform allowing her blond hair to splay around her.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto cocked a brow in confusion.

"Shipper? Shipping? You don't know those terms?" Ino stared at him, clearly thrown off.

"Of course I know those terms."

"Oh yeah, what are they?"

"Um... Aye Aye captain?"

"Naruto! What the hell is that!" She laughed while punching his arm.

The blond male rubbed his arm while giving her a baffled look, "You don't know those terms?"

"That isn't a term you klutz!"

"Well it's a pirate term."

"Still isn't a term."

"It's a term to me."

"Dumbass."

"But you're smiling." Naruto grinned, "At the dining table I could see how pale you looked."

Ino stiffened for a slight moment before delivering a quip, "What do you mean, I look naturally pale because I don't go out and I take good care of my skin."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I know I'm dumb, but I'm not stupid. We both know what I meant, stop trying to deceive yourself."

Ino stared into his ocean blue eyes that were fixed down on her. Why did she feel intimidated whenever she fell under his gaze, always digging the truth out of her so easily.

Was she that easy to read or was he that good at reading her?

"...You're not that clean," Ino mumbled without wavering her gaze, "You're not as put together as you present yourself to be."

"Says you."

"What's that supposed to be?"

Naruto shrugged before laying down beside her and admiring the starry sky.

"You're not answering my question."

"...Everyone thinks you're so amazing and perfect, but that's not entirely true."

"What do you know about me, you're not my boyfriend or family member." She snapped before turning over and staring at his nonchalant expression.

"You're right, but what does Sasuke know about you?"

She stiffened.

"Not to brag or anything but I'm sure I know you more than Sasuke."

"No you don't you idiot!"

"Oh really, test me then." Naruto chuckled.

"Cocky aren't we All knowing Naruto," Ino mocked, "What do you know about Sakura, your girlfriend."

"Everything and nothing."

Ino widened her eyes as he stared deeply into the abyss of the sky, she sighed and went back to resting on her back.

"Sakura doesn't say anything." Ino sighed, "It's so unlike her."

"I try to talk but I can't get through." Naruto yelled in his hands in frustration, "How can I get through to her!"

"I don't know, maybe show her why she fell in love with you?" Ino suggested causing the male to shift his gaze to her.

"I've done that and that was so cliche, Ino. I didn't expect that from you."

"Oh really All knowing Naruto!" Ino growled while punching his arm, "How about you go fuck her to love you back, yeah fuck her senseless for all I fucking care!"

"Jesus Ino, you're so rotten! Ow ow stop punching me it hurts." He feigned hurt.

Ino kicked him too, "Fuck off! Why are you even here!"

"To make my favorite girl smile," He chuckled, "You looked like you needed it."

Ino couldn't hold back her blush upon hearing his compliment.

"Carry your buttery lips and fuck out of here!"

"Should I call Sasuke to help you?"

"With what?" She snapped.

"How scary," He shivered, "You've been saying fuck so much, should I be worried?"

"Who would even want to fuck your dry ass! Ew!" Ino pretended to vomit and gag heavily.

"Yo you're hurting my manly pride." Naruto wiped a fake tear and held onto his chest.

"Oh that's right, Sakura did." Ino cringed, "She probably fucked you once and said first and last time."

"Ino." He growled causing her stiffen, "Quit it, it ain't funny."

Ino stared at him before looking away, "Geez, you were actually taking it serious, speaks volumes about what's going on." She scoffed, "Guess you're not as put together as you'll like yourself to be, Naruto."

The male clicked his tongue and drowned himself in the starry expanse that laid above him.

"What, I said you were hurting my pride." He shrugged.

"I hope you can get it fixed soon."  
  



	9. Chapter 9

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked without turning his gaze up to look at the person standing beside him.

"I came to apologize for what happened."

"For what? you didn't do anything." Sasuke exhaled lightly, "I want to be alone."

Sakura took a seat beside him causing the male to stare at her, his gaze was hard hinting the message across but it was futile.

"Why do you hate me so much...?"

"Hate?" He stiffened as he observed the tears in her eyes, "I don't hate you."

"You act like you do," She sniffled and rubbed her eyes, "I just want to know what I did wrong."

Everything was hectic and he wondered a bit, why?

"I don't like the way you're moving into me and Ino's relationship. What we did was a mistake and I want you to respect that." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, "For what happened that time, I apologize. Try and forget about it."

Sakura stared at him unable to really say a word, she clenched her fists.

"You're right, it's better this way."

Sasuke hummed in response to her and went back to observing the fireflies dancing in the distance, sitting beside him like this was bittersweet, like they could be more than this but they weren't.

Sakura curled in on herself feeling the distance between them, how could they be so close yet so far away?

Sasuke pulled his phone out of his pocket the moment he felt it vibrating with simultaneous messages. Who could be texting him at this time?

He froze noticeably and Sakura stared at him confused, she took a breath and decided to ask.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone knows about what we did."

He turned his phone over revealing an unknown number with an image of them kissing underneath the flashing lights. Sakura cracked like a plate shattering against concrete and jumped closer.

"How, What!?"

They proceeded to read the messages.

_**[XXX 9:09pm]** _   
_**You seem to have everything you want Uchiha-san, a wealthy heritage, a scholarship, a beautiful girlfriend** _

_**[XXX 9:10pm]** _   
_**Well you cant have everything since you're not as good or amazing as you put yourself out to be, you're just a cheater and ur girlfriend needs to know about this.** _

_**[DaAvenga23 9:10pm]** _   
_**Who the hell are you and how did you get this photo.** _

_**[XXX 9:10pm]** _   
_**I'm just a nobody you need to know in your world but I'm going to ruin what you have. Send the message to Sakura too, you'll lose everything. Your two closest bonds** _

_**[DaAvenga23 9:11pm]** _   
_**You dare threaten me but you don't have the guts to talk to me one on one, what the hell do you want that ur trying to blackmail me.** _

_**[XXX 9:11pm]** _   
_**I want nothing but the truth to be revealed, I hate privileged snakes like you.** _

_**[** _ _**DaAvenga** _ **_23 9:11pm]_ **   
**_Says the person who's hiding their identity, what exactly do you want. If you wanted the truth to be revealed you would have sent it to my girlfriend already._ **

**_[XXX 9:11pm]_ **   
**_What arrogance, you just don't get it do you? I'm giving you the opportunity to walk away from Ino without me spreading this information all over campus. Break up with her before things get nasty._ **

Sasuke gripped hard on his phone, one night, one mistake and now his enemies have already jumped on him. Did this anonymous person think he'll jump and start dancing to the tune they're playing?

However now was a great time to talk to Naruto and Ino who were nowhere to be found. What if out of rage the anonymous person texted Naruto and Ino and spread that photo all over campus.

Sasuke rose to his feet with Sakura tailing behind him.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he snapped while heading to the front yard. "...this bastard thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants to do with my life. When I find him, I'll end him."

Sakura stared at his figure, the rage seeping through his body at the demands that anonymous person made could be spotted from a mile away.

"Are you going to break up with Ino?"

"No," Sasuke sighted the two blonds at the docks, "I'm going to tell her about everything."

"What! no, I thought we came to an agreement that we were going to keep this between us!" Sakura immediately stepped in front of him.

"Move aside." He stared down at her with his gaze sharp and cold. He wasn't a man who explained his actions, always went ahead and did how he pleased.

Yet here he was, walking straight to those oblivious blonds ready to tell them he kissed Sakura during a party.

Now wasn't the time, they were still vulnerable from the attack today.

"Sasuke no, please. Not yet at least, I know you're angry but try and think about the circumstances we're in now." Sakura noticed he relaxed a bit from his former raging aura, "They just heard some stuff from your dad about us, hearing this now will just send them out of control, you don't want to break up with Ino right, then take it easy."

Sasuke could only stare at the pink head, as much as he loves begging to disagree she was right in all forms. Now wasn't the time, he'll only be adding more salt to the wound.

The raven haired male looked ahead to see those two walking back with each other, smiling and laughing. Something about the sight induced a numbness in his body.

Naruto and Ino. Together.

He didn't want that, the sight of Ino painting their nails on a lazy afternoon, or her messy bed hair when she wakes up in the morning with a grumpy expression clouded his memory.

He didn't want Naruto to have the chance to be a part of that.

"Hey guys?" Ino said with a hand on her hip.

"I guess the whole team's here." Naruto added.

Sasuke took hold of Ino's hand and drew her close, she stared into his black eyes that conveyed a message only she could understand.

_Guilt, regret, and a let me hold you, love you... I'm sorry._

Words he could never really say and she didn't know when her feet started moving with him inside.

Naruto and Sakura could only watch as the couple walked away, the thick silence between them couldn't even be cut with a knife.

Right now, they were on a break of loving each other, even though it couldn't really be the case for Naruto.

"Let's go in, Sakura." He said as he rose his hand but quickly cut himself off from touching her back.

Their touch was magnetic, electric call it whatever you would but he wasn't ready to overwhelm her. She wanted space for a reason.

"Okay..." She said before climbing up the staircase with Naruto following behind.

_'I wonder where he's sleeping for the–'_

**_~•~_ **

"We're sharing a room!" Sakura yelled in shock as her and Naruto stared at each other and the one bed sitting comfortably in the middle of the room.

"Why is there something wrong with that?" Mikoto asked a slight concern in her voice, "...you didn't have a problem with it before, do you want to sleep in another room?"

Sakura felt the dryness in her throat but quickly gulped and answered, "No it's fine, I was just excited. Thank you aunty."

Mikoto stared at her before smiling, "If there's anything you need just ask Itachi. Good night then."

Sakura shut her eyes tight in dread, when was the last time her and Naruto slept together in the same bed. This was going to be difficult.

_'God why are you testing me! Sharanoo!'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a row, yes for the long hiatus I've been. Seeya later

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed in her pajamas, she was certain Naruto too was sitting across from her. When did their relationship become nothing but silence between them, back then it was laughter and giggles, kisses on the neck and tickles, and long cuddles whenever they had the chance.

What was love?

This seemed new to her, sleeping beside him but they used to do it so easily before.

What went wrong?

Sasuke? Ino? Naruto's absence? Her affections for another?

They were supposed to be having space from each other, maybe learning how to unlove each other while they're at it.

Then both moving on cause the spark wasn't just there anymore.

Antsy.

Sakura had a way of making him feel that way nowadays, like he was threading down a path laced with bombs ready to go off.

He rubbed the nape of his neck and stared at his feet, he had so much he wanted to say but he wasn't sure she'll be willing to listen.

"Goodnight then..." He said before laying down on the bed, he looked back at her with his hand outstretched to the lamp, "Do you still want the lights on or should I switch it off?"

They both stared at each other, green clashing with blue and wow it just felt like when they were in the honeymoon phase, what Naruto wouldn't do to hear her speak before he slept.

"You can switch it off."

"...Really..." He asked knowing what she would rather prefer.

"You can do whatever you want." She flipped over to the other side to avoid looking at him, under her breath she muttered, "Goodnight, Naruto."

She didn't hear the click she was expecting to hear, the lights were still on and he shuffled in his spot for awhile.

He still remembered how afraid she was of the dark.

_**~•~** _

"Don't worry Sakura I'm here, I'm here." 

Sakura blinked the tears open from her eyes and couldn't help but inhale the musky scent of Naruto, he embraced her tightly like he could protect her from all her demons, we'll at least he tried to in this moment. 

She couldn't move, she had that same nightmare again of drowning, screaming for help but water rushing into her lungs and stomach thus proving futile. 

Naruto cradled her in his arms as she sobbed, he thought it was all over, she said she didn't have this nightmare again, that everything was fine, that she was fine. 

_'Why did you lie to me about this.'_ Naruto thought.

He quickly handed her a bottle of water as she drank it, her nose was red with mucus and so as the skin around her eyes. 

Hopeless, again she looked hopeless in front of him. She couldn't help but notice his black T-shirt was stained with all her tears and mucus. 

"I'm so sorry..."

"Oh this," Naruto looked down at his shirt, "...its nothing, I'm just glad you're awake and out of there."

She looked down in shame, why did he care? Is it because he's not busy now traveling the world playing games for his team or having girls flock all around him, that he was finally with her? 

"When are you leaving?"

"What?"

"Your next game, when are you going to leave."

He stared at her and gulped a little, "In about a month or so."

"No, Naruto... When are you leaving, stop letting me repeat myself." She snapped.

"After we're done here, I'll have to go for training." He finally said and it tasted sour in his mouth the moment it left.

Sakura laughed a bit before rising to her feet, Naruto could only stare at her form as she made her way to the bathroom to wash up. 

"I wonder why she asked that question?" Naruto thought out loud. There was a lot they needed to talk about but he didn't know where to start or what to exactly ask.

He looked at his hands and clenched them, it hurt that her hands were cold in his. 

_**~•~** _

"What are you apologizing for?" Ino asked as she stared into Sasuke's eyes, "If it's about your dad, then it's nothing, I've heard worse."

Sasuke hated and loved the fact that she could read his eyes and the words they said, she was the only one quite good at that regarding that he was so hard to read.

Touch... He didn't know if he could after seeing that photo he immediately deleted from his phone. 

It just brought in all these bad feelings he wished he could just forget, they would have been able to do it as planned but the tables have changed. 

"Geez, you look you're the one they insulted." Ino chuckled a bit before embracing him warmly, "Will this do?"

Sasuke didn't even budge, it was a wonder how she could make him feel this way and act so docile. He rose his hands and hugged her tightly, if he told her the truth would she still hug him like this? Love him? 

If he doesn't want that picture to go viral he should break up with her. 

Bullshit, who gave that guy the right to dictate what he should do about his relationship. 

His grip got slightly tighter and Ino karate chopped his head causing the male to look up at her in slight annoyance.

"Hey, you're squeezing me a bit too tight."

He immediately let go of her and she blinked in surprise, "Oh you're mad, tell me is it still about you and Sakura. I know you two are just friends besides she's dating Naruto."

Sasuke shifted his gaze elsewhere, "Yeah..."

The male widened his eyes the moment she pulled her shirt over her head revealing her toned body and purple bra. 

"What are you doing!?" 

"Um... Trying to seduce you?" Ino said matter of factly, "We haven't done it in a long time."

"–And now's the time?" He blinked, "... My parents are a few doors away."

"Okay? We can keep it silent." She grinned while keeping her finger on her lips.

"No."

Ino pouted and threw herself back onto the sheets, she covered her face and whined.

"Wow Sasuke you really know how to embarrass your needy girlfriend..." She gulped, _'Is he starting to slowly lose interest in me...?'_

Sasuke stared at her and rubbed his temples upon remembering that a few hours ago she had her worth threatened by his father, if he knew her any better, she wanted his confirmation.

He loomed over her and stared deep into her blue eyes, "We're not going to go all the way," his hands slid to her hips and pulled the waistband of her trousers down, "... But I'll make sure to satisfy my needy girlfriend."

Ino stared at him and his dark eyes that always seemed to make her melt, his tongue flicked over his bottom lip and she knew she was going to be in for a lot of loving.

Sasuke wasn't good with words, but his actions spoke louder than any word that could be uttered.


End file.
